The Light in His Eyes
by Dream Scrivener
Summary: It is the eve of the final battle between Voldemort’s forces and the side of the light. Ginny Weasley knows there is only one way to ensure victory – get the light back in Harry Potter’s eyes.


**Title: **The light in his eyes

**Author name:** Ham

**DISCLAIMER:** No I don't own Harry Potter. I just write fanfics for fun and make absolutely no money out of it. It all belongs to the great JK Rowling

**Summary: **It is the eve of the final battle between Voldemort's forces and the side of the light. Ginny Weasley knows there is only one way to ensure victory – get the light back in Harry Potter's eyes.

**This chapter is written for you Krys. I hope you like it.**

Thanks go to - **Rachael (rdprice29)** for the amazingly fast beta and all her support.

**OoOoOoO**

**The Light in His Eyes.**

**OoOoOoO**

His eyes had lost their intensity.

She remembered how they used to harden with fierce determination when he was faced with a problem. How they used to light up in joy when he was happy, making them shine like brilliant green emeralds. The way they glinted when he was furious…

She remembered how those eyes used to look at her, like they could see through to her very soul.

His eyes were what she had fallen in love with. Those large, gorgeous green eyes, always filled with such expressiveness and life.

All through the years, whenever they faced trouble, she noticed them.

She just had to look into his eyes to feel safe. The fire in him, the strength of his will, shone brightly in them. He would not let anything stand in his way. He would move heaven and earth to set things right. Nothing was too much for him to accomplish.

Lately his eyes had a dull and lifeless look in them.

Ever since Dumbledore's death, things had been going downhill. Finding the horcruxes, while difficult, was a piece of cake when compared to getting past the Dark Lord's traps and the enchantments surrounding them. Several times they had come close to dying or becoming severely crippled. It had taken a lot out of them.

While they had been gone, attacks by the Death Eaters had been rising almost daily. The only one that the Dark Lord had feared lay dead, and now there was no one to stop his reign of terror.

Neville and Luna had been the first to fall. They had been coming out of the Three Broomsticks when a group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange attacked them suddenly and brutally.

They had fought back bravely, especially Neville. He had taken one look at Bellatrix and started fighting as if he was possessed. Years of rage, pain, and loss had finally broken free and he unleashed it on the Death Eaters in full force.

Bellatrix had watched from the background, cackling insanely. When she saw that the fight was going against them, she simply smiled. Her violet eyes were filled with a malicious glee. She raised her wand and cast the killing curse on an unsuspecting Luna.

Neville had seen it though, and he dove in front of her, letting the curse strike him instead. It was exactly what Bellatrix had wanted. Neville Longbottom had been a Gryffindor, and she had counted on his bravery and courage to lead him to his death.

After that, Luna had been easily overpowered. But they didn't kill her. No, they had a far more terrible fate in store for her.

Two days later, her mutilated body was dumped at Hogwart's gates. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been returning from destroying the Hufflepuff horcrux and had been the ones to find her.

They had been able to hear Harry's scream of anger and despair all the way to the Great Hall.

The next to go was Remus. He had been dueling Snape during a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley when Wormtail stabbed him from behind with a silver dagger. The last of the marauders had passed away.

Remus' death nearly broke Harry, he wanted to drop everything and go after Wormtail. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. What they were doing was too important.

More friends and Order members fell – Hestia Jones, Mad-Eye, Charlie Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas.

With each death the light in his eyes dimmed a bit more.

And then two days ago, it had happened. Voldemort had attacked the Ministry with full force and had leveled it. Nearly all the Aurors had been wiped out, and all the Departmental Heads, save Arthur Weasley, had been killed.

Now they were all gathered at Hogwarts, the final stronghold of the light, and were desperately regrouping for one last desperate stand. The final battle that would decide all their fates.

And looking into his eyes, she was scared…

She suddenly knew that if they were to have any chance of victory, if she ever wanted to have a future with him, the light in his eyes would have to be reignited.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry felt a shadow fall across his face and looked up tiredly. "Hi, Gin."

Ginny moved forward and sat down in his lap, kissing his cheek gently. She smiled when she felt his arms sneak around her waist to hold her.

She brought her hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes and placed a butterfly soft kiss on his forehead.

"Do you love me, Harry?"

"You know I do, Gin," he said with a sigh. "I know I don't show it very…"

He was stopped by her placing a tender kiss on his lips. Before he could even begin to fully appreciate that she was kissing him, she had moved on and started gently nuzzling his neck.

She moved up and whispered in his ear, her voice as gentle as the summer breeze. "I love you, Harry." She gently moved her hands over his face and removed his glasses and put them on a nearby table. Leaning down, she kissed his eyes shut.

"I know the things you want, love, what you dream of… I want them too. I want to marry you, claim you as mine and be claimed by you in turn. I will walk down that aisle, in my wedding dress, towards you, and you will have eyes only for me. Can you see it? Can you see me?"

Harry smiled gently. "Yes."

"How do I look?" Ginny whispered, kissing the skin behind his ear.

Harry moaned. "Like the most beautiful woman that ever walked the earth."

Ginny smiled, her face flushing with pleasure. "After we are married, we'll go away on our honeymoon, for a few months, just you and me. We will make love each night and each morning we'll wake up in each others arms. We'll see exotic places together and create enough happy memories to remind us of it for a lifetime."

Harry smiled and pulled her tighter to him.

Ginny moved to the other side of his face and pressed tiny kisses up his neck all the way up to his ear.

"We'll come back and look for a house of our own, we'll keep searching till we find the perfect one. And then we'll turn the house into our home and add all the small things that will make it perfect for us."

She kissed him gently on the lips again, allowing him to deepen the kiss before breaking it.

Harry moaned at her teasing games.

"I know you want children, love. We'll have a bunch of our own, our own little family."

Harry suddenly saw a vision. Ginny sitting in a rocking chair watching the sunset, heavily pregnant with his child. The image did something to him the likes of which he couldn't explain. A fierce heat spread through him until he felt like his very blood was boiling.

"And we'll grow old together, as each day passes I will love you more and more. Everyday we'll learn more about each other, everyday will be a new adventure."

Harry's body started trembling, and Ginny, feeling it, hugged him tighter. She captured his mouth in a fierce kiss and poured all her love, all her desire for him into the kiss. She felt him kiss her back with equal passion, with bruising intensity.

When it was over they were both panting and trembling with need.

"We can have all of this, Harry. I know you can win this. I know you can beat him. End it once and for all so we can live our dreams."

And then she saw it, a spark lighting up in his eyes, making them shine and blaze with determination.

**OoOoOoO**

Two days later, the final battle was fought. The forces of the Dark Lord met the side of the light and a fierce battle was fought. Harry met Voldemort one on one and the very ground shook with the power of the spells they cast.

When the dust settled, the Dark Lord was lying on the ground, vanquished forever.

_He had never stood a chance! _

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N** – I have no idea from where this plot bunny came from. I just started writing it and it flowed together.


End file.
